The present invention relates to electroacoustic transducers making it possible to convert an acoustic pressure into an electrical voltage. It more specifically relates to microphones in which the conversion of an acoustic vibration into an electrical voltage is ensured by a piezoelectric polymer vibrating element.
A transducer of this type is filed in French Patent Application No. 81.15 506, filed by the Applicant Company on Aug. 11th 1981. This transducer uses an elastic structure in the form of an embedded plate having at least one inward curvature and which is covered on its two faces by electrodes connected to an impedance matching circuit. It is formed from a group of elements arranged in accordance with an original principle which give it excellent characteristics. However, the relatively large number of such elements and the assembly procedure are not suitable for the mass-production of transducers at high speed and low cost.